Impresionante, en todos los sentidos
by Lovesquints
Summary: Las relaciones de parejas acaban cuando se vuelven monótonas, pero esto es algo que jamás pasará con Robin y Regina porque ellos se van descubriendo día a día. Cuando creen que han entendido todo del otro, no hacen más que comenzar a conocerse. R&R en lo cotidiano, intentando formar una familia. Mucho rosa, azúcar y arcoiris para la pareja [NO Marian]
1. Imprevisible

Regina Mills era imprevisible. Cuando él creía que había logrado descifrarla, ella hacía algo que le sorprendía. Fuera un gesto pequeño o un gran gesto, cada día con esa mujer era como vivir al borde de un acantilado. Y eso le encantaba.

Cada vez se hacía más difícil la hora de despedirse; surgían las excusas para quedarse un momento más, los besos en la puerta duraban más tiempo e incluso, a veces, ocurría que alguna cosa le hacía volver a los pocos minutos de haber dejado la casa. A pesar de esto, entrada la noche, siempre debía dejar el lugar porque acostar a su hijo era un rito que no estaba dispuesto a abandonar.

Frente a esto, y casi de manera de natural, aquella noche habían acordado que los hombres Locksley se quedarían en casa de Regina. Roland se había emocionado al saber que esa tarde verían películas y cenarían pizza. Sin embargo, al momento de acostarse se mostró algo tímido. La pieza de Henry le parecía demasiado grande para estar él solo e insistió en que su padre se quedara con él y le contara una historia.

Regina sonrió desde la puerta

- Iré a limpiar el comedor- Y asintió en dirección a Robin para que se quedara con su hijo.

Mientras la mujer movía los cubiertos al lavaplatos, no podía evitar la sonrisa en su rostro. La sola idea de que el arquero estuviera acostando a su hijo en el piso de arriba, le producía un calor reconfortante que le subía desde el estómago.

Sintió unas fuertes manos que rodearon sus caderas y detuvo su tarea.

-Ya se ha dormido- susurró Hood en su oído izquierdo. La respiración del hombre sobre su cuello le hizo temblar.

-¿Crees que estará bien?

-Lo estará, es cosa de tiempo, supongo que no está acostumbrado a vivir en una mansión. Como yo. Pero creo que podremos soportarlo- Una suave risa acompañó las últimas palabras.

-Yo podría soportar tenerles en casa- Se volteó para quedar frente a Robin, atrapada entre él y el lavaplatos.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Tres segundos mantuvieron la mirada fija en el otro, cuando Robin quiso inclinarse para besarla, Regina tomó la copa que estaba a su lado y la interpuso entre ellos.

-¿Vino?- Preguntó con una sonrisa sugerente.

Luego de asentir, Hood bajó la vista frustrado. Esta reina sabía jugar sucio.

Se acomodaron en el sofá. Regina inclinada sobre el pecho de Robin con una manta que le cubría las piernas. La conversación, esa noche, iba de cosas intrascendentes. La segunda copa de vino para cada uno de ellos hacía el ambiente relajado, casi en cámara lenta, como si la vida afuera de esas paredes llevara un ritmo distinto al de ellos.

Cuando decidieron que era hora de ir a la cama, atrasaron el momento de levantarse del sofá, la comodidad del lugar impedía que actuaran con mayor decisión. Sin embargo, al sentir pasos en el pasillo, ambos se levantaron con rapidez.

Roland les miraba desde la puerta mientras pasaba una mano por sus ojos.

-¡Hey, chico! ¿Qué haces levantado?- Preguntó el padre

El niño le miró soñoliento y se acercó a la pareja mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano. Cuando estuvo frente a ellos habló:

-En la pieza de Henry hay un monstruo.

Robin puso las manos en los hombros de su hijo y le dijo con firmeza.

-No hay monstruos en la pieza, Roland.

-Sí, en el closet.

-Estoy seguro de que no, pero registraremos el lugar ¿Sí? Y puedo dejarte junto a la cama tu arco- Intentó tranquilizarlo para que volviera a dormir- Ya sabes disparar con precisión, ningún monstruo se acercaría a tu cama.

Little John había pasado el último mes dándole clases de arco a Roland, ya que consideraba que no era normal que el hijo de Robin Hood no supiera disparar independientemente de si vivían en el Bosque Encantado o en Storybrook. Además, prácticamente desde que nació, el niño era un Merry Men, por lo que aprender esta habilidad era una responsabilidad.

Al pequeño le pareció un argumento válido e hizo ademán de volver al cuarto con ese compromiso. Regina, que había contemplado la escena, hizo un sonido para llamar la atención.

-Yo tengo una idea mejor- Miró a Robin buscando aprobación- ¿Puedo acompañarte al cuarto, Roland?-Preguntó acercándose al pequeño y ofreciéndole la mano.

El niño dudó un momento mirando a su padre, cuando este le miró sonriendo, el chico tomó la mano de Regina y subió las escaleras con ella. El arquero pensó en acompañar sigilosamente al dúo, se moría de curiosidad; pero esta era una oportunidad única para que Regina disipara sus inseguridades sobre su hijo. Aunque ella nunca lo decía expresamente, él entendía que ella temía no agradarle del todo o solo ser considerada agradable; pero no parte de la familia. Así que se acomodó en el sofá y espero pacientemente.

Cuando ingresaron al cuarto de Henry, la mujer se dirigió al clóset y abrió las puertas de par en par enseñando al pequeño que no había ningún monstruo en el interior…

-Sabes que tengo magia, ¿No?- Preguntó al pequeño con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- Así que aunque no haya un monstruo en el clóset, creo que sería bueno poner protección a toda la casa ¿Te parece?

Al menor de los Locksley se le iluminó la cara. La magia es un atractivo demasiado poderoso para un niño.

-Bien, pero necesitaré de tu ayuda, acércate- Regina se arrodilló en la alfombra junto a la cama y tomó las manos del pequeño- Este hechizo es complicado, necesito que cierres los ojos y te concentres para que me des energía. Aprieta mis manos.

Él puso toda su atención en las instrucciones y se las tomó muy enserio. Cerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente las manos de la mujer. Ella, mientras tanto, creó un pequeño espectáculo de luces en el cuarto. Nadie podría culparla por esa demostración, afín de cuentas no todo era mentira, la casa ya contaba con hechizos de protección, y ahora solo esperaba que el niño se sintiera confiado habitando en ella.

Cuando le indicó a Roland que ya podía abrir los ojos, él no pudo disimular su cara de sorpresa y encanto. Las paredes brillaban en un tono verde que recordaba una tarde de verano en el bosque, luces de colores brotaban de la pared y morían en medio del cuarto e incluso algunas de ellas caían formando una cascada…

-¿Yo he ayudado a hacer esto?- Preguntó entusiasmado mirando todo a su alrededor.

-Yo sola no hubiese podido- Le acarició el cabello- ahora la casa está segura.

Dejó que el niño se entretuviera con el espectáculo unos minutos más y luego hizo aparecer una bola de vidrio, no más grande que su mano…

-Creo que sería bueno que conservaras un poco de esto- Movió la mano alzando la bola de cristal.

Al hacerlo, las luces se concentraron en ella y desaparecieron de la pared, dejando la pieza solo iluminada por el suave resplandor que transmitía la esfera. Se la pasó a Roland.

-Podrías dejarla en el velador- El niño se acercó al mueble y la depositó allí, mirándola extasiado- Ahora es momento de volver a la cama.

El chico se acomodó entre las sábanas y miró a la mujer sonriendo.

-Gracias, Regina.

-De nada, cariño. Ahora todos estaremos más seguros- Dudó un segundo- Descansa- Se acercó y le depositó un beso en la frente.

Al llegar a la puerta se volteó a mirarle, le vio bostezar justo antes de que él se volteara sobre un costado. Juntó la puerta de la recámara y bajó.

Robin se levantó al verla entrar.

-¿Te ha hecho problemas?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Para nada, es un niño maravilloso.

-¿Cómo has conseguido que se quedara allí?

-Preferiría que fuese un secreto entre él y yo.

Hood rio relajadamente. Esta mujer era _imprevisible_. La Reina Malvada había resultado ser una excelente madre, y ese toque no se notaba solo con Henry. Había tanto amor en ella, sentía tanto amor por ella…

-Gracias, Regina- Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

La mujer contempló los ojos azules del hombre. Brillaban; gradecidos, enamorados. Rodeo su cuello y se acercó a besarle. El beso no duró mucho porque ella se alejó unos escasos milímetros para susurrar contra los labios del arquero:

-Te amo, Robin.

Y entonces él se sintió flotar. Acarició el pelo de la mujer y reposó su frente en la de ella. A pesar de que lo sabía, lo demostraba día a día y se había dicho a sí mismo que no era necesario que ella contestara a sus declaraciones de amor, ahora se daba cuenta de lo bien que podía sentirse al oír esas palabras salir de su boca. _Imprevisible_. Aunque esta fuera la primera y última vez que ella lo dijera, a él le bastaba. Pensó en contestarle, pero eso le quitaría protagonismo a las palabras de Regina.

Ella se merecía solemnidad, como una reina. Prolongó el abrazo en silencio. Al menos por unos segundos más…

-Creo que es hora de ir al dormitorio

-¿Tan pronto?- Inquirió la mujer mientras caminaba para tomar su copa de vino.

-A menos que prefieras que te haga el amor en sofá- Le miró mientras se mordía el labio.

La mujer detuvo su caminar antes de llegar a su destino y se volteó con decisión hacia la puerta. En el umbral se volvió a mirar al hombre que estaba de pie en medio del salón.

-¿Vienes?- Preguntó levantando la ceja antes de seguir su camino al dormitorio.

Sin esperarlo, siguió caminando.

Cuando sintió pasos a su espalda, simplemente sonrió.

o_o_o_o_ o_o_o_o_ o_o_o_o_ o_o_o_o_ o_o_o_o_ o_o_o_o_ o_o_o_o_ o_o_o_o_ o_o_o_o

Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí leyendo.

Esto es algo diferente a lo que suelo escribir, principalmente porque creo que roza el AU. Sin embargo, creo que después del final de temporada (y mientras esperamos que regrese la serie) nos merecemos algo feliz.

Mi idea es seguir con capítulos de estos, acompañando a R&R en actividades cotidianas y situaciones felices que giren frente a un adjetivo (el de hoy "imprevisible"). Tengo pensado algunos capítulos más… Así que, esta vez, me gustaría pedir su opinión al respecto ¿Es algo que quieran seguir leyendo?

De ser así, el próximo capítulo estará dedicado a descubrir algo de Robin Hood.

Adiós :)


	2. Malacostumbrado

Robin Hood era un malacostumbrado. Había cosas en las que él era quien dirigía, siempre fue el líder en su grupo de amigos, siempre fue el líder de los Merry Men. Pensaba rápido, tenía planes originales e ingeniosos, sabía qué era lo correcto y por eso actuaba con decisión. Todo un hombre. Sin embargo, en otras cosas, actuaba como un verdadero niño consentido.

Cuando los chicos Locksley se mudaron finalmente a casa de Regina, llevaban poco tiempo saliendo. Anteriormente al cambio, Robin procuraba retirarse luego al campamento porque Roland le esperaba despierto para que su padre le acostara. Por ello es que vivir juntos parecía la mejor opción para todos y surgió de manera natural. Desde que el chico había accedido a dormir en el cuarto de Henry (mientras habilitaban su nuevo dormitorio según su gusto), no habían demorado ni una semana en trasladarse; la dinámica familiar que tenían ahora era algo que les encantaba.

Regina siempre se despertaba cerca de las siete de la mañana. Antes, entre sus labores de alcaldesa y tener que preparar a Henry para el colegio, esa era su hora para comenzar el día. Y aunque ahora tenía menos responsabilidades- o responsabilidades diferentes- llegada la hora habitual, era como si sonara un despertador en su cabeza y ya no podía mantenerse en la cama. A pesar de esto, los primeros días se levantó con sumo cuidado para no despertar a Robin. El trabajo de asegurar los lindes de la ciudad y las patrullas nocturnas de la semana anterior debieron haberlo agotado, así que ella le dejaba dormir. A veces le miraba un par de minutos; el torso descubierto, la cabeza inclinada hacia donde ella dormía, un brazo pasaba por sobre su frente y el otro descansaba al lado de la almohada, justo donde antes estaba su mano.

Sus despertares eran completamente felices.

Robin creía que el cambio de dormir en el campamento a dormir en una casa debió afectar de alguna manera su noción del tiempo; porque desde que estaba allí, siempre era el último en despertar. Abría los ojos para encontrarse en una habitación en penumbras (Regina decía que no corría las cortinas para dejarlo descansar) y cuando bajaba al comedor, Roland ya estaba tomando su leche con cereales y la mujer le esperaba con una taza de café.

El primer día que estuvo en casa, les observó escondido tras la pared. Ella apuntó la nevera al chico y él corrió a buscar la leche. Cuando le entregó el frasco, ella sirvió en un vaso y le acercó una silla para que se acomodara en la mesa. Se movía con gracia en la cocina, manejaba el tiempo en ver los waffles que estaba preparando y escuchar con interés al niño. Él le narraba el sueño que había tenido esa noche y ambos reían con soltura. Siempre que les veía interactuando dudaba entre unirse a ellos o seguirles admirando en silencio.

Enamorado. Estaba enamorado de su familia.

Sin embargo, aunque esto parecía una cosa que solo pasaría la primera semana que vivían juntos, no sabía cómo lo había permitido; pero se había vuelto una costumbre que Robin nunca bajara a desayunar antes de las nueve, e incuso esa hora parecía significar madrugar para él. A Regina no le hubiese molestado el asunto- para nada- si no hubiese sido porque esto se extendió tanto que Roland había comenzado su primer año escolar y por las mañana le tocaba a ella despertar a dos niños.

En primer lugar, cuando le hablaba a Robin para poner en marcha el día, él siempre le tomaba de la cintura y le acercaba a su cuerpo. Hundía la cara en su cuello y medio dormido le decía:

-Cinco minutos más… Por favor.

-Robin, se hace tarde- Intransigente.

Pero entonces él siempre arremetía de alguna manera que a ella le costaba rechazar.

-Solo un momento más- le susurraba en el oído.

Y luego, atrevido, jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja. Ella negaba con la cabeza y lo empujaba con su cuerpo fuera de la cama, pero eso solo parecía alentarlo más. A pesar de que ya podía sentirlo despierto, él seguía con su manía de no salir de la cama. Siempre demorando, siempre una guerra. Finalmente, ella bajaba de la cama, se colocaba la bata y se dirigía a la pieza de Roland.

El chico soltaba algunos "no quiero ir", "quiero dormir más", "¿Puedo faltar hoy?", pero no duraba más de dos minutos porque prontamente recordaba todo lo que implicaba ir al colegio ¡Y le encantaba! Daba un salto para bajarse de la cama y se dirigía al baño con rapidez.

Entonces Regina volvía a enfilar rumbo a su cuarto. Al mirar desde la puerta que Robin seguía en la cama soltaba un resoplido y se acercaba hasta él.

-¡Vamos! ¡Arriba! – Tiraba de las sábanas mientras el hombre cerraba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza.

Aunque intentaba mantenerse seria, no podía evitar sonreír. Adoraba las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban a un lado de los ojos del arquero cuando cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Perdida como estaba, mirándole, no notaba que el movía su mano para jalarla del brazo. Perdiendo el equilibrio caía sobre él y allí le aprisionaba en sus brazos, besándole.

-Buenos días, amor- Le decía.

-Ya era hora- Sonreía contra sus labios.

Este martes en particular, miró la hora del reloj que estaba sobre el velador y se dio cuenta de que ya iban tarde, como siempre. Le lanzó una toalla a Robin y bajó a preparar el desayuno a los hombres. Ese día él pasaría a dejar al niño al colegio, ella tenía que preparar unos papeles para David, así que estaría en casa hasta el mediodía.

Cuando despidió a dos de sus hombres en la puerta (el tercero, Henry, se quedaba solo algunos días en casa) se dirigió al baño para ducharse, vestirse y poder comenzar a trabajar. Sin embargo, cuando se sentó en el escritorio su mente comenzó a vagar. Esto no podía durar para siempre. Los fines de semana, los feriados, las vacaciones sí. A ella le encantaba la idea de atender por las mañanas a sus muchachos, pero en días de clases esto sería un problema. De aquí a mitad del curso ella estaría cansada y posiblemente Roland sería amonestado por llegar todos los días tarde. Algo debía ocurrírsele; algo que no significara magia.

Si Robin insistía en comportarse como un niño, quizá debía tratarle como tal. _Malacostumbrado_. Mucho de esto era responsabilidad de ella, así que debía ser parte de la solución. Recordó alguna conversación con Archie cuando Henry estaba comenzando con su comportamiento rebelde. El psicólogo le habló de no retar al niño por todo lo que no hacía sino premiarlo por lo que hacía. Refuerzo positivo, le llamó.

Regina se acomodó en su asiento y cerró los ojos. Sonreía. Se le había ocurrido la manera perfecta de revertir la situación, ahora solo tenía que ponerlo en práctica.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando la mujer se despertó, miró al hombre que dormía a su lado e intentó ahogar la risa. Si esto no funcionaba, nada lo haría. Estaba arriesgándolo todo. Salió de la cama con cuidado y dejó que la camisola con que dormía se resbalara de su cuerpo. Tomó la bata y se la amarró suavemente, siendo consciente de lo sugerente que aquello debía verse. Decidió no acercarse demasiado, aquello le daría ventaja a su adversario, así que desde los pies de la cama le habló

-Robin… -Susurró en un volumen audible- Robin…

El aludido movió la mano para sujetar el cuerpo que, como siempre, pensaba que estaba a su lado. Al sentir el vacío de la cama se incorporó con rapidez. Sus ojos se abrieron al verle de pie y mirándole con una sonrisa seductora

-Pero qué…-

-He pensado- La mujer tomó el borde de su albornoz- que si te apuras- tiró el nudo para deshacerlo- quizá puedas acompañarme en la ducha- dejó caer la prenda antes de girarse- antes de que marches al trabajo…

Caminó hacia el baño y se afirmó en el umbral de la puerta. Hood le miraba sentado en la cama. Perplejo.

-¿Te espero o debo enjabonarme sola?- Preguntó sugerente

Como impulsado por magia el hombre saltó de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

Esa mañana, los tres habían alcanzado a desayunar juntos en la cocina. Sin carreras. Y Roland había llegado cinco minutos antes a clases.

Un plan perfecto.

O al menos eso pensó Regina porque, a la mañana siguiente, Robin le hizo morritos para que ella le acompañara a la ducha. Es verdad, había conseguido su cometido, ahora era él quien se levantaba primero; pero esto era solo una nueva forma de malacostumbrarlo.

Sin embargo, pensó la mujer mientras se dirigía al baño, que fuera un malacostumbrado, después de todo, podía terminar siendo parte de su encanto.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_ o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_ o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_ o_o_o_o_o

Hola, gente, visto el buen recibimiento (y ya que tenía el capítulo avanzado) he decidido actualizar pronto.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, favs y follows. Espero que sigan por estos lados.

Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, reclamo, ya saben dónde hacerlo llegar.

Saludos :)


	3. Desleales

Los hombres de Regina Mills son desleales y ella tuvo que descubrirlo de una manera inquietante. _Había intentado mantener la compostura; pero si había algo que ella había aprendido a odiar con el tiempo, eso era la mentira…_

-.

-¡Rooooobin, ya voy a servir la cena! –Le advirtió al hombre cuando sintió sonar la manilla de la puerta delantera de la casa.

Tomó un mantel de la mesa y se acercó al pasillo para mirarle. Normalmente cocinaban juntos o salían fuera de casa; pero esa noche ella había querido prepararla, ya que Hood se había visto algo distraído los últimos días y Henry se quedaba con ellos ese fin de semana.

-Necesito entregarle esto a Little John- Dijo levantando un bolso que tenía en la mano.

La mujer le reprobó con la mirada.

-Te dije que esta noche cocinaría algo, me dijiste que llegarías temprano y…

-Lo sé, lo sé- dejó el bolso en el suelo- Sé lo que dije- Dio un paso para quedar cerca de la mujer- pero… sinceramente, prefiero que tú te molestes conmigo a que lo haga John- con sus manos hizo referencia al gran tamaño del aludido. Quería salvarse con humor.

-Se te olvida que yo tengo poderes- Sin reírse. Seria.

Él posó una mano en el hombro de la mujer y le acarició la mejilla. Nada. Arrugó la nariz y le miró sonriendo de medio lado, finalmente la mujer aceptó:

-Vale, una hora, yo te esperaré pero los chicos…

-¡No hay problema! – Tomó el bolso y salió a toda prisa de casa.

Regina suspiró y se dirigió al living donde Roland jugaba un videojuego, se acercó a acariciarle el pelo y decirle:

-Ayúdame a colocar la mesa, la cena está lista.

El niño se paró de un salto y se dirigió a la cocina. Le encantaba ayudar en casa, siempre y cuando no fuera ordenar su cuarto.

-¿Dónde está Henry?- Preguntó Regina

-En su pieza

-¿Puedes llamarlo?

-Síp- Le pequeño subió la escalera corriendo.

Tardó varios minutos en el piso superior, la mujer estuvo a punto de ir a buscarlos "seguramente se han puesto a jugar" pensó, pero el menor de los Locksley regresó antes de que ella alcanzara a subir.

-¿Y Henry?

-Estaba durmiendo… He intentado despertarlo, pero yo lo moví así- hizo el gesto con la mano- pero él se dio vuelta así- se giró- y luego hizo así- movió la cabeza en forma de negación.

Regina intentó contener la risa ante tan adorable explicación.

-Bueno, creo que solo seremos tú y yo esta noche…

Sirvió el plato del chico y para ella solo una copa de vino, ya que comería cuando Robin regresara. A pesar de que normalmente era Roland quien llevaba el peso de la conversación en la mesa, esa noche estaba muy callado… E inquieto, no dejaba de mover los brazos y sin querer volteó el vaso con jugo.

-Cariño… ¿Te pasa algo?

-N-no- contestó dubitativo

-¿Seguro?

-¿Hay helado?- Le sonrió

-Ya es muy tarde para comer helado, deberíamos dejarlo para mañana… - El niño no protestó, como sería habitual, solo le miró- Roland… ¿Dónde está Henry?

-Eeh… Durmiendo.

Ella le dejó que acabara de comer y le dio permiso para jugar un momento más antes de ducharse. Cuando él se retiró de la mesa, subió las escaleras para dirigirse al cuarto de Henry. Al abrir la puerta, confirmó sus sospechas: El cuarto estaba vacío y la ventana completamente abierta.

¿Dónde podría haber ido Henry?

En otro momento de su relación ella hubiese entendido aquel comportamiento, pero ahora estaban en algo totalmente distinto; había confianza, conversaban abiertamente, no tenía discusiones con Emma… Si Roland sabía dónde estaba, entonces era probable que no estuviera en problemas, así que aunque se moría por averiguar su paradero y su instinto protector quería dominarla, decidió darle una hora. Debía confiar en su hijo aunque él no confiara lo suficiente en ella.

Cuando luego de una hora el pequeño Roland se encontraba en la cama listo para dormir, Regina notó la luz encendida en el cuarto del joven y se acercó a tocar la puerta…

-¿Henry?- Preguntó entrando

Él se encontraba tirado sobre la cama y se pasaba una mano por los ojos.

-¿Dormiste bien?-Dijo siguiendo el juego

-Sí, ahora solo voy a ponerme pijama para meterme debajo

-¿No quieres cenar?

-Estoy muy cansado, mamá- bostezó

-Bueno, descansa- se acercó a besarle la frente

Cuando llegó la puerta se volteó para hablarle nuevamente:

-Te quiero, Henry- él chico le sonrió cariñosamente y ella cerró la puerta.

Se quedó un momento fuera de la pieza, dudó entre bajar a esperar a Robin en el sofá o irse a la cama. La noche estaba resultando de una manera completamente diferente a la que tenía planeada y ya, la verdad, no tenía hambre. Finalmente se dirigió a su cuarto y colocándose el pijama se metió bajo las mantas.

No recordaba haberse quedado dormida, pero despertó cuando sintió a Robin sentarse en la cama. Miró el reloj de la mesilla: 1.00 am. Decidió quedarse en aquella posición, simulando que dormía, cuando en realidad no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño hasta un par de horas después.

En la mañana, cuando se levantó, solo encontró a Henry en la cocina. Estaba tomando desayuno y mirando la televisión:

-Buenos días, mamá- dijo cuando le vio entrar

-Buen día, amor… ¿Dónde está Robin y Roland?

-No lo sé, cuando me levanté ya no estaban. Quizá fueron al mercado.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se sirvió un vaso de jugo. No era posible que hubiesen ido al mercado porque habían ido hace dos días atrás. Se suponía que esa mañana irían al bosque, aunque ella esperó que no se les hubiera olvidado, llegaron a casa justo a la hora de almuerzo y prefirieron dejar el viaje para el día siguiente, ya que por la tarde estaban invitados a casa de David y Mary-Margaret para celebrar el primer cumpleaños de Neal.

Antes de salir de casa, Regina acompañó a Roland a su cuarto para que el chico se cambiara las zapatillas que había mojado jugando con Henry en el patio. No había querido hacer preguntas durante la tarde, así que aprovechó la oportunidad…

-¿Dónde fuiste esta mañana?- Soltó sin darle importancia a la pregunta

-A ver a una amiga de papá- Dijo mientras intentaba, concentrado, hacerle el nudo a uno de los cordones

Regina quedó contrariada con la respuesta y abrió la boca para preguntar algo más pero no sabía qué. El niño terminó de cambiarse el calzado y se levantó de la cama, ella le interrumpió antes de que saliera del cuarto:

-¿Qué amiga de papá?

-Él me dijo que no te dijera

-Sabes que puedes contarme, ¿Verdad?

-Pero él dijo que no…

-Yo no le diré, puede ser nuestro secreto- Regina se arrodilló frente al niño

-Papá dijo que sería nuestro secreto, mío y de él- Le miraba confundido

-¿No quieres también tener un secreto conmigo? Podría ser un secreto familiar… - Algunas características de la Reina Malvada jamás se irían

-Bueno- Roland miró hacia la puerta confirmando que nadie le estuviera escuchando y luego se acercó al oído de la mujer- no sé quién es, papá solo dijo que era una amiga que le estaba ayudando - el chico jugó con sus manos- y me pidió que no te dijera porque tú te ibas a enojar

-No me enojaré, pequeño- le acarició la mejilla e intentó sonreírle

-Eso le dije a Henry, pero él insistió en que eso era algo que tenías que hablar tú con papá

-¿Henry también lo sabe?

El niño se tapó la boca con una mano y abrió exageradamente los ojos. Seguramente eso tampoco debía decirlo.

-Discutió con papá hace unos días cuando nos encontramos en la plaza

¿Discusión? ¿Henry? ¿Robin? ¿Amiga de Robin? Nada tenía sentido en la cabeza de Regina, o al menos nada que le gustara.

El grito de su hijo desde el primer piso le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Vamos, Roland, llegaremos tarde.

Ambos salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron al vehículo. El viaje de ida fue silencioso. El cumpleaños fue incómodo solo para Regina, pero el ambiente festivo disimulaba sus pensamientos distantes de la fiesta, solo tenía que sonreír.

¿Cómo era posible que ella, siempre tan suspicaz, no hubiese notado los secretos que se tejían en su propia casa?

No es, simplemente, que sus chicos hubiesen mentido sino que Robin le había mentido a ella, Henry le había mentido a ella y Roland le había mentido a ella… Y, aunque incitado por sus palabras, también a Robin ¿Qué clase de familia era esta?

Peor la hacía sentirse el hecho de que Henry, su hijo, le ocultara algo que él mismo pensaba le haría enojar. Él, que se supone que debía estar de su parte. _Desleales_, todos desleales.

Cuando, de regreso en su casa, finalmente pudo irse a la cama, agradeció no tener que simular que ponía atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Robin le miraba interrogante desde la puerta del baño, llevaba una toalla amarrada a la cintura y el pelo mojado sobre la frente.

-¿Estás bien, Regina?

-¿Ah?- Preguntó despistada

-Que si estás bien- Le sonrió mientras se dirigía al mueble por su ropa

-Sí, sí…- Siguió los movimientos del hombre con atención- Robin ¿Dónde fuiste esta mañana con Roland?

-A ver a Little John a la guardia, necesitaba que lo reemplazara un momento.

Perfecto. Con esa facilidad mentía ¿Little John nuevamente? Bien podía pensar ahora que la otra noche también fue a visitar a su misteriosa amiga.

-Ah- Lacónica

Se acomodó sobre su costado y se dispuso a dormir o, por lo menos, no hablar con Robin nuevamente esa noche. Sin embargo, pasado un rato, sintió su voz:

-Regina- El hombre susurraba sobre su oído apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro- Regina…

Ella hizo un sonidito dando a entender que le oía y esperó a que él continuara, pero no habló hasta que ella se volteó y le miró de frente.

-Te amo- La besó en la frente y se volvió sobre su costado para apagar la luz de su velador.

Regina sintió un escalofrío. Dos sencillas palabras. Nada más necesita decir él para que sus barreras se derrumbaran ¿Cómo lo conseguía? Entonces, a pesar de las dudas que sentía, esa noche durmió tranquila.

En la mañana de domingo las cosas parecían volver a su curso, cerca de las diez la familia ya se encontraba rumbo al bosque con todo lo necesario para pasar todo el día allí, Robin había prometido realizarles una clase intensiva de tiro con arco y los chicos parecían verdaderamente emocionados por llegar.

Cuando estacionaron cerca del lugar que antes había sido el campamento de los Merry Men los primeros días que se establecieron luego de que derrotaran a Zelena, Henry y Roland salieron disparados del vehículo

-¡Cuidado!- Gritó Regina

Robin sencillamente rió. A pocos metros del lugar se encontraba Little John que recibía con un abrazo a los dos jóvenes.

-¡Hola!- Saludó levantando la mano en dirección a la pareja.

Regina no pudo evitar mirarle con recelo, no era culpa de él, claro, pero tampoco podía evitarlo. Locksley se volvió hacia ella y le aclaró:

-He decidido que la primera parte de la clase podría darla John, necesito que me acompañes- movió la cabeza indicando hacia el bosque.

Regina miró a los chicos, interrogativa, Henry asintió y el menor ya estaba intentando colocar una flecha en su arco por lo que no se negó a seguir a Robin. Este estiró el brazo para que ella le tomara la mano y así caminaron algunos momentos, en silencio.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Se atrevió a preguntar cuando ya no escuchaba la risa de los niños.

-Creo que es mejor si no lo digo- Le dijo clavando sus ojos azules en la mirada interrogativa de Regina. Ella asintió y siguió caminando.

Los confusos pensamientos del día anterior volvieron a ella ¿Sería este el momento de sincerarse? _Había intentado mantener la compostura; pero si había algo que ella había aprendido a odiar con el tiempo, eso era la mentira…_ Y en este momentos le aterraba lo que Robin pudiera decirle. No se fijó en el lugar en que estaban hasta que el hombre jaló de su mano al detenerse. Inmediatamente reconoció el lugar: Su primer beso.

Regina no disimuló la sonrisa y miró con dulzura al hombre que tenía a su lado.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-La otra noche cuando te dije que iba a dejarle algo a John… En realidad vine aquí. Pensé que este lugar podría ser inspirador- Ella le miraba inquieta mientras el continuaba hablando- y necesitaba hacer esto, llevo mucho tiempo pensándolo…

Robin metió la mano en su chaqueta y extrajo un pequeño papel doblado. Le indicó a Regina un tronco cercano y ambos se acomodaron en él. Luego, y sin más preámbulo, comenzó la lectura:

"Cora, querida, finalmente tengo en mis manos a Regina, nunca pensé que la tendría ¿Verdad? Sé muy bien por qué: Es la mejor persona que he conocido, ha sabido crecer, evidentemente es mejor que tú. Impresionante, en todos los sentidos"

Sencilla pero significativa.

-Toma- dijo Robin- y le extendió dos hojas- Desde hace mucho tiempo me quedé con la original, pero tenía fallas, he intentado corregirla.

Regina le miró notoriamente afectada. Desde la primera palabra entendió lo que él había hecho y eso le emocionaba de maneras que ni ella misma podía comprender.

-Aunque espero que ya no tengas momentos oscuros- prosiguió- si alguna vez la necesitas, esta carta sí habla de ti, Regina, y… créeme… no dice ni la décima parte de lo que podría decir para halagarte.

Ella no aguantó más y le abrazó con fuerza mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas sobre su hombro. Él la sostuvo entre sus brazos y le acarició el cabello.

-Gracias- dijo luego de un momento- Gracias- Le besó con ternura.

Cuando se separaron, Robin habló nuevamente:

-Tengo otra cosa que decir… Necesito que me prometas que no te vas a enojar…-Hizo una mueca de súplica

-¿Tu amiga?- Preguntó más relajada

-¿Mi qué? – Abrió los ojos exageradamente, tal cual Roland el día anterior- No me digas que ya te dijer…

-Algo así- Le interrumpió- es decir, no conozco toda la historia, solo sé que tienes una amiga

-¿No sabes nada más?

-No

Él respiró aliviado.

-Bien, al menos en parte puedo confiar en Henry- sonrió

-Me lo dijo Roland

Robin rió relajadamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Regina adoraba verle reír, las arrugas en sus ojos, las margaritas en cara…

- ¿Me vas a decir lo que significa?

-Sí, pero ya te dije, debes prometerme no enojarte

Entonces Henry tenía razón, ella se podía molestar. Intentó no mostrarse turbada y asintió hacia él.

-Bueno, ahora ya no sé por qué empezar- Dijo, todavía sonriendo- Mi amiga no es en realidad mi amiga…

_Problemas._

-Es solo una persona que ha intentado ayudarme- continuó- pero también me ha ayudado Roland. Y Henry mostró su aprobación, aunque luego de alguna discusión por la estrategia- Recién en ese momento Regina notó la pequeña caja roja que él tenía en sus manos…

Negó con la cabeza.

-¡Dijiste que no te enojarías!- Se adelantó el arquero- Lo siento, pero voy a decirlo igual: Regina Mills, mi señora, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Abrió la caja y dejó relucir un delicado anillo con una pequeña piedra azul en el medio. El color, sin duda, le recordaba a los ojos de Robin. La mujer se mantenía en silencio y miraba perpleja a su acompañante

-Yo… -Intentó iniciar.

-Ya lo hemos hablado, Regina, sé que esto te asusta… Pero vamos a cumplir un año viviendo juntos y creo que lo hemos hecho bastante bien ¿No te parece? ¿O es que el apellido Locksley es muy bajo para ti? Puedes mantener el Mills, si quieres…

Le miró con una gran sonrisa que terminó por derrotar cualquier excusa. La mujer encerró con sus manos la mano que sostenía la cajita y, mirándole a los ojos, le dijo:

-Sí, Robin de Locksley, me quiero casar contigo.

Entonces hizo el ademán de acercarse a besarlo, pero se detuvo a medio camino y le dijo sonriendo:

-Esto no me hará olvidar que mis tres hombres me han mentido, para nada…

-Yo no olvidaré la traición de Roland

-Eso ha sido culpa mía- Ella se encogió de hombros

Robin quiso retomar el camino rumbo a los labios de la mujer, pero ella detuvo el movimiento otra vez:

-Y, entonces, ¿Quién era tu amiga?

-La chica de la joyería- Se mordió la lengua en una actitud infantil.

Finalmente, Regina completó el trayecto que les separaba y le besó suavemente, queriendo agradecerle todos y cada uno de los gestos que su, ahora futuro esposo, tenía con ella. Siempre.

o_o_o_o_o_ o_o_o_o_o_ o_o_o_o_o_ o_o_o_o_o_ o_o_o_o_o_ o_o_o_o_o_ o_o_o_o_o_ o_o

¡Hola a todos!

Aclaración inmediata: El capítulo no me ha convencido para nada (en mi cabeza sonaba muchísimo mejor, lo prometo), pero me ha dado penita desperdiciar el escrito (porque son bastantes hojas…) así que lo he traído de todas formas, siempre hay alguien que lo sabe apreciar, jaja. Además sirve de excusa para lo siguiente:

Tengo un par de capítulos más en mente, pero solo eso, por lo tanto me parece más entretenido si ustedes se atreven a dejarme algún adjetivo. Luego, claro, lo que a mí se me ocurra con él es otro asunto.

Así que anímense y déjenme algún adjetivo del que quieran que escriba- cualquiera- y ya veremos qué sale :)


	4. Inmadura

_Robin Hood sabía que Regina tenía muchas cualidades que quizá él desconocía; pero que ella se autodenominara 'inmadura', era algo frente a lo que no podía evitar reír…_

_-._

-¡Acuérdate de que hoy Roland saldrá más tarde!- Le gritó desde su pieza.

-¿Por qué sale más tarde? – Le oyó preguntar desde el pasillo

Regina se negó a gritar su respuesta, dejó la ropa que estaba doblando sobre la cama y salió del cuarto para hablarle:

-Porque hoy los niños se van a quedar a adornar la sala- él le miró sin entender-… y tú te ofreciste a llevarle a él y a Frank por helado después del colegio…

-Ah, sí, sí…- Dijo no muy convencido - ¿De verdad yo dije eso? – Pasó su mano por su pelo.

- ¿No puedes llevarlos? - Regina posó sus manos en su cintura

-Esteeee… Podría, pero David se ha ofrecido a acompañarme a ver lo del traje- Regina seguía con los brazos en jarra – a menos que quieras que me case con jeans y campera.

Resopló por lo bajo y luego sonrió. Le apuntó con un dedo y se acercó a él amenazadoramente:

-Te…Lo… Prohíbo- En cada palabra tocó el pecho del hombre.

Él posó su mano sobre la mano acusadora y le besó fugazmente.

-Por lo mismo sé que tú le irás a buscar hoy…

Robin volvió a retomar su camino por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras para salir rumbo al jardín. Regina no volvió al cuarto sino que, luego de pensarlo algunos segundos, se dirigió a la cocina para tomar el teléfono.

Luego de un par de tonos alguien contestó al otro lado de la línea.

_-¿Aló?_

-No podré ir hoy.

Una pausa, la otra persona parecía estar procesando la información.

-_Regina… ¡No puedes arrepentirte!_

-No lo he hecho, de verdad no puedo ir hoy.

-_Tampoco ayer, ni antes de ayer, ni la semana pasada…_

-Ahora es distinto

_-¿Por qué?_

-Porque esta vez de verdad no puedo

_-¿Y las veces anteriores?_

-No quise- Silencio- Escucha, Tink, las otras veces te dije que no porque no estaba segura; pero ahora sí... Es solo que Robin ha tenido que salir y debo ir a buscar a Roland, ¿Podemos dejarlo para mañana?

_-Solo si mañana no sales con otra excusa_

-¡No es una excusa!

Tinkerbell tenía motivos para desconfiar de Regina, pero creía que ya le había dado suficientes razones para que creyera en ella, aunque solo fuese un poco.

_-Vale, está bien, nos vemos mañana ¿Sí?_

-Gracias.

Colgó el teléfono.

Se sentía ridícula; los nervios, las dudas, la desconfianza ¿Dónde estaba la Reina Malvada?

Habían decidido tomarse los preparativos del matrimonio con calma, de hecho decidieron guardarse la noticia el mayor tiempo posible; pero con Roland y Henry aquello no fue más que una semana. Sin embargo, se suponía que todo lo demás estaban logrando llevarlo a su ritmo. Habían conversado no hacer algo pomposo sino más bien íntimo. El problema es que algo íntimo en un pueblo pequeño es equivalente al pueblo entero, todos comentaban que esta sería la ceremonia del año, todos estaban expectantes sobre el enlace Locksley-Mills y, sin quererlo, Regina comenzó a motivarse con el ambiente.

Tinkerbell, claro está, mucho tenía que ver en esto. La pareja había accedido a que ella organizara la ceremonia, aunque con directa supervisión de los involucrados, a fin de cuentas era su matrimonio. Tenía imaginación a raudales para esto, si en Storybrook hubiesen más matrimonios al año, es posible que hasta hubiese encontrado su vocación. El problema es que la mayoría de las ideas a Regina le parecían muy cursis o infantiles, a fin de cuentas ellos ya eran personas grandes, vivían juntos hace un año, estaban criando dos hijos… Ellos ya no estaban para esas cosas. O al menos ese fue el pensamiento que mantuvo las primeras semanas de preparativos, porque luego visitó el lugar pensado para la fiesta; sencillo, en los lindes del bosque, rústico pero elegante… Y la sonrisa aprobatoria de Robin le contagió. Luego de eso, se encontraba eligiendo colores para los manteles, seleccionando arreglos florales, pensando en el diseño de las invitaciones…

Negó con la cabeza. Tomó su cartera y se dirigió a su auto, pasaría por la oficina antes de ir por Roland, necesitaba distraerse ¿Cómo es que todo esto le ponía tan nerviosa?

Cuando en la tarde se encontró con Robin en la casa, dudó en preguntarle sobre el traje, temía las preguntas que él pudiese hacer. Se alegró de que por propia iniciativa le contase.

-Así que ha quedado todo listo y debo pasar por… ¿Regina?

La mujer parpadeó rápidamente como saliendo de un letargo

-Te estoy escuchando- Respondió rápidamente.

-Lo sé, pero no me estás colocando atención- Le sonrió comprensivamente- ¿Qué sucede?

-N-nada- Demasiado rápido, eso confirmaba que algo le sucedía.

-¿Y cómo puedo ayudar a solucionar ese nada?- Preguntó acercándose a ella en el sofá.

-¿Te parece bien lo que estamos haciendo con la boda?

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Robin arqueó una ceja.

Regina bajó la vista y tomó la mano del hombre. Luego, en silencio, se levantó a acariciarle la cabeza a Roland, que estaba sentado en la alfombra jugando con un videojuego. El niño comprendió con rapidez- ya lo esperaba- era hora de irse a la cama. El arquero hizo un ademán de levantarse; pero se arrepintió al instante, Regina hablaría cuando ella quisiera hacerlo, así que espero unos momentos antes de dirigirse a la pieza de su hijo para darle las buenas noches.

Ya en la cama, Robin quiso distraer la situación y preguntó por la salida con Roland y su amigo. Sin embargo, la respuesta fue algo que no vio venir:

-¿No crees que quizá deberíamos casarnos en un lugar donde solo estemos los dos?

-¿Y el juez?

-Y el juez.

-¿Y Roland? ¿Y Henry? ¿Y John? ¿Y Tink? ¿Y…?

Regina levantó la mano y junto los labios. Robin calló y le miró esperando su reacción.

-Ya entendí- Sentenció ella.

-¿A qué viene esto?- Le preguntó algo irritado por la situación.

-No lo sé, Robin, yo solo…

-Estás nerviosa

-Ajá- Asintió bajando la vista.

Él relajó su expresión y movió su brazo para indicarle que se recostara sobre su pecho. Acarició el hombro descubierto de la mujer y ella se relajó al sentir la respiración de él bajo su cuerpo.

-¿Sabes? –Comenzó- no deberías dejar que la presión de la gente te coloque nerviosa. Es decir, estar nerviosa es bueno, significa que te importa… que quieres que salga bien… pero eso no debería afectarte de esta manera- hizo una pausa para enfatizar su punto final- deberías estar feliz.

-Lo estoy- señaló levantando la vista hacia él- es solo que…- Resopló y luego continuó de manera atropellada- Tink me preguntó por el vestido y yo no había pensado demasiado en ello, entonces ella dijo que yo debía usar algo hermoso como el de una revista que me mostró, y de verdad es un vestido hermoso, pero yo no sé si debo usar algo así, ahora ella quiere que le acompañe a probármelo porque dice que entonces me convenceré, no creo que sea el caso, aunque ya me he compromet…

-Regina, espera…

Ella se mordió el labio y le miró con pesar

-¿No me has entendido?- Preguntó inocentemente

-Creo sí, pero no acabo de ver el problema.

-Soy inmadura- soltó de pronto

-¿Qué?- Le miró divertido

-O me estoy comportando de manera inmadura, es lo mismo.

_Robin Hood sabía que Regina tenía muchas cualidades que quizá él desconocía; pero que ella se autodenominara 'inmadura', era algo frente a lo que no podía evitar reír…_

Ella le golpeó suavemente el pecho, reprochándole.

-¿Todo esto es a causa de un vestido?

-No es solo el vestido… Estoy organizando una boda de princesas. No sabía que una parte de mí lo quería, pero quiero un vestido, quiero invitados, quiero flores, quiero una gran fiesta…

-¿Y qué hay de malo en ello? ¡Yo quiero que todo el mundo esté presente!- Le acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja y dejó su mano en la mejilla de la mujer.

-Yo ya me casé una vez…

-También yo…

-Entonces creo que no sería correcto hacer algo tan vistoso

-Regina- se rió ligeramente- creo que precisamente por eso debemos hacer algo vistoso. La gente suele hablar del Amor Verdadero, del único amor verdadero

-Charming- apuntó ella y ambos rieron

-Por ejemplo. Pero… La verdad es que me he dado cuenta que no todos tenemos esa oportunidad y, aun así, aquí estamos. Creo, fervientemente, que nada merece mayor celebración que la segunda oportunidad.

-Eso no parece lógico

-Puede que sí, puede que no, pero no puedes negar que es más heroico atreverse a amar luego de haber sufrido.

Un punto, un muy buen punto. Regina cruzó su brazo por sobre el estómago de él y le abrazó en silencio. Se quedaron así un momento, ahora la mano del arquero se recreaba sobre la cintura de ella.

-Entonces… ¿Qué me dices?- aventuró él.

-Creo que mañana iré a ver ese vestido- Regina sintió la vibración de la suave risa de Robin.

-¿Sabes?- dijo él- si esta es tu manera de ser inmadura, la apruebo.

Ambos rieron. Cómplices.

Al día siguiente, mientras Regina se miraba en el espejo de la tienda, no podía dejar de sonreír. Por el reflejo podía ver a Tink haciéndole señas de aprobación, definitivamente ese debía ser el vestido.

Recordó la conversación con Robin, quizá él tenía razón: Ellos merecían una celebración. Su amor merecía una celebración.

Acarició la suave tela del vestido.

Qué importaba el resto, su cuento de hadas merecía un final feliz. Y ella, sencillamente, quería volver a ser una reina.

O_O_O_O_O_O_ O_O_O_O_O_O_ O_O_O_O_O_O_ O_O_O_O_O_O_ O_O_O_O_O_O_ O_O

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en especial a aquellos invitados a los que no puedo contestarles de manera directa: ¡Muchas gracias!

Les invito a seguir dejando palabras (hoy, "inmadura"), es momento de poner a prueba mi imaginación.

Próxima palabra: Inesperado (siempre y cuando no dejen alguna que me haga replantearme el orden de los capítulos)

Nos leemos :)


End file.
